stupid story
by icyrockruff
Summary: I wasn't gonna say this
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0px 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"Okay, I'm not span class="hiliteStyle"trying/span to be cliche, but the events I'm writing about are very true. It's chilling me to type it right now so excuse any typos that may occur. It may not seem very scary to you, but it was very horrifying. I've been crawling through no-sleep for a while and never really believed anything. I love reading scary things and it was a good time killer. But I've never posted anything and I'm sorry if this isn't formatted right or whatever. But anyways, here's what happened. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"I was downstairs this morning watching after my three-year-old brother like I normally do. My parents were both at work. We had a pretty normal morning, watching TV, eating pizza, and coloring. We went outside for a bit and came back inside. He begged me to turn on his cartoons, and his favorite show, Caillou, was on./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"Now I know what you're thinking, "not another lost episode bullshit story" but this is far from that. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"So we got about halfway through the episode when one of those annoying beeping sounds started playing. You know the "THIS IS A TEST OF THE EMERGENCY BROADCASTING SYSTEM" things. I wasn't very concerned because it happens quite often. My little brother was confused, of course, as to why the cheerful voice of Caillou and his parents were replaced by an awful beep. I told him to calm down, it was something that TVs do. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"But then I noticed something was a little off. The beeping never ceased and I never heard the robotic voice saying "this is a test..." The beeping went on for a good five minutes. I tried changing the channel, but the remote wouldn't work. I thought to myself, the batteries must be dead. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"Soon, the beeping stopped. But the television screen went completely black. After about two minutes, big white text displayed a scrolling message across the screen. This is what was disturbing. It said "THIS IS NOT A TEST. YOU ARE IN DANGER. YOU REA IN DNAGRE. YOU RE NI DDNGR" followed by a long string of numbers that I couldn't have had time to write down. I tried rewinding the TV because we had a DVR, but of course the remote wasn't working. My brother was crying, asking why his show went off. I was too freaked out. I didn't know what to do. I was alone with my three-year-old brother and the TV just told me I was in danger. I had no idea if it was a prank, maybe one of those broadcast hijacking things I've read about. Suddenly, the screen lit up, bright colorful boxes. Like on an old TV when it had no signal. It quickly changed back to a TV program, but it wasn't Caillou. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"What I was seeing was a dark room with one barely lit light bulb hanging from the ceiling. I could see the camera shifting and heavy breathing. Like someone was holding a camcorder, just standing there filming the empty room. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"That's when I realized something terrifying. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"It was my crawl space. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"I immediately grabbed my brother and ran to my neighbor's house as fast as I could. Luckily, they were home. I told them everything and we called the police. When they arrived, the TV was back on my brother's cartoons. Then checked out the crawl space and found nothing. My parents still aren't home and I'm scared shitless. My neighbors said we could stay at their house until my parents got home. The police left because they really didn't have any evidence showing that anyone had broken into my house and the television was completely normal. I need help. I don't know what to do, who or what was in my crawl space, and how they had hacked into my TV./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"I'm scared for me, my parents, but mostly my little brother. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"Edit: formatting./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"Update: Hey guys, I'm kinda dumb when it comes to posting to Reddit, so to those of you who read my story before it was removed, my parents kept my little brother in their room for the night, I barely slept, and nothing strange happened from then on. I will make sure to post again if anything happens./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0px 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"Okay, I'm not span class="hiliteStyle"trying/span to be cliche, but the events I'm writing about are very true. It's chilling me to type it right now so excuse any typos that may occur. It may not seem very scary to you, but it was very horrifying. I've been crawling through no-sleep for a while and never really believed anything. I love reading scary things and it was a good time killer. But I've never posted anything and I'm sorry if this isn't formatted right or whatever. But anyways, here's what happened. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"I was downstairs this morning watching after my three-year-old brother like I normally do. My parents were both at work. We had a pretty normal morning, watching TV, eating pizza, and coloring. We went outside for a bit and came back inside. He begged me to turn on his cartoons, and his favorite show, Caillou, was on./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"Now I know what you're thinking, "not another lost episode bullshit story" but this is far from that. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"So we got about halfway through the episode when one of those annoying beeping sounds started playing. You know the "THIS IS A TEST OF THE EMERGENCY BROADCASTING SYSTEM" things. I wasn't very concerned because it happens quite often. My little brother was confused, of course, as to why the cheerful voice of Caillou and his parents were replaced by an awful beep. I told him to calm down, it was something that TVs do. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"But then I noticed something was a little off. The beeping never ceased and I never heard the robotic voice saying "this is a test..." The beeping went on for a good five minutes. I tried changing the channel, but the remote wouldn't work. I thought to myself, the batteries must be dead. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"Soon, the beeping stopped. But the television screen went completely black. After about two minutes, big white text displayed a scrolling message across the screen. This is what was disturbing. It said "THIS IS NOT A TEST. YOU ARE IN DANGER. YOU REA IN DNAGRE. YOU RE NI DDNGR" followed by a long string of numbers that I couldn't have had time to write down. I tried rewinding the TV because we had a DVR, but of course the remote wasn't working. My brother was crying, asking why his show went off. I was too freaked out. I didn't know what to do. I was alone with my three-year-old brother and the TV just told me I was in danger. I had no idea if it was a prank, maybe one of those broadcast hijacking things I've read about. Suddenly, the screen lit up, bright colorful boxes. Like on an old TV when it had no signal. It quickly changed back to a TV program, but it wasn't Caillou. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"What I was seeing was a dark room with one barely lit light bulb hanging from the ceiling. I could see the camera shifting and heavy breathing. Like someone was holding a camcorder, just standing there filming the empty room. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"That's when I realized something terrifying. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"It was my crawl space. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"I immediately grabbed my brother and ran to my neighbor's house as fast as I could. Luckily, they were home. I told them everything and we called the police. When they arrived, the TV was back on my brother's cartoons. Then checked out the crawl space and found nothing. My parents still aren't home and I'm scared shitless. My neighbors said we could stay at their house until my parents got home. The police left because they really didn't have any evidence showing that anyone had broken into my house and the television was completely normal. I need help. I don't know what to do, who or what was in my crawl space, and how they had hacked into my TV./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"I'm scared for me, my parents, but mostly my little brother. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 1.2em; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"Edit: formatting./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; margin: 0.357143em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.42857em; color: #c1c4c7;"Update: Hey guys, I'm kinda dumb when it comes to posting to Reddit, so to those of you who read my story before it was removed, my parents kept my little brother in their room for the night, I barely slept, and nothing strange happened from then on. I will make sure to post again if anything happens./p 


End file.
